Spiked
by ItsJustMarty
Summary: Blue loves getting to know her parents but she doesn't want to neglect her friends that got her back to them in the first place. So she arranges a get-together. Everybody's enjoying themselves. Everything is mellow, nothing out of the ordinary... Yet...


I don't know what to say about it. It's meant to be lighthearted and then take a dramatic turn. I want to get around to writing an "Original Flavor" fic sometime. I feel like most of my work deviates too heavily from the "feel" of PokéSupe. Oh well. This one is nice and long for you guys. 19 and a half pages to be exact.

I'd normally write a short summary around here but I want it to be a surprise. Read on if you dare.  
>_<p>

**Spiked**

Yellow had been up in her room, seated comfortably on her bed with one pillow behind her back and another on her stomach that she rested her arms on. She was drawing again. It was one of her favorite things to do. But the sound of a ringing doorbell forced her up from her comfortable spot and she walked downstairs to her front door. Normally she would've used the intercom by the door that Blue had installed for her a long time ago, but she was trying to break that habit, after all she wasn't hiding her gender from anybody anymore so there wasn't reason for it anymore, and this time she just opened the door to see who it was.

And speak of the devil, "Hi Blue." Yellow chirped.

"Hey Yellow."

Blue was at the door and Red was there too, standing only a couple of steps behind her, "Hiya." He said.

"Hi Red. It's been a while, what a nice surprise." She didn't see Red too often since he was usually off doing something or other and Blue had been spending a lot of time with her parents as of late, "Come in." Yellow invited, "So what brings you guys over?" She asked once they stepped inside and she closed the door.

"What? We can't come over just to say hi anymore?" Blue said, Yellow just smiled, knowing that Blue was being playful, "Actually there is something I wanted to tell you about. We're having a little get together at the Viridian Gym tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd come."

"A get together?" Yellow said.

"Yeah, see I wanted to meet up with you, Red and Silver just because I hadn't seen any of you in a while." She turned to look at Red, "And maybe there you'll bother to pay attention." She said slyly.

"Sorry." Red started, "I guess I'm just a little curious, I pass by this place a lot but I haven't been inside since I was eleven."

"Oh haven't you?" Blue said before continuing, "Anyway, of course Green's going to be there since it's his Gym and some of our juniors are coming too. Because you know Gold, once he finds out something like that there's no stopping him."

"So this was your idea then?" Yellow asked.

"But of course, who else?" She answered.

"Well I don't know. It sounded like it might be Red's idea."

"Well I thought it was a good idea but no, that was all her." Red said, jumping into the conversation, "Again, are you sure about this Blue? I mean don't think you have to give up time with your parents just so we'll still be friends." Red said.

"Well it does sound like fun but, yeah, don't think we won't like you as much just because we're not seeing you as often." Yellow added.

"Oh don't worry about it, I know you guys better than that." Blue told them, "Truth is, I just miss my friends. Don't get me wrong, I love getting to know my parents," She reached her arms out to Red and Yellow, who were within hugging distance on either side of her and pulled them up to her affectionately, "but I don't want to lose my relationship with you guys."

"We love you too Blue." Yellow replied with a smile on her face, Red giving a similar warm smile.

Blue let them go after a second, "Anyway, you coming or what?"

"Sure." Yellow replied.

"Great, remember, Viridian Gym, tomorrow, preferably at five. You can bring some other friends too but I don't think you know anybody that isn't already going." Blue explained

"Okay, but as long as you're here why not stick around for a bit?"

"Sorry but this was just a quick little thing I needed to do. My parents are expecting me home soon." Blue said, "I don't know, Red did you want to stay?" She asked, turning her head.

"I guess but I can't stick around for too long, I was going to head over to Green's after this to prepare for tomorrow." He replied.

"Okay, I'll see you two tomorrow then." Blue said leisurely.

"Aw, you have to go right this minute?" Yellow asked.

"Why?" Blue then gave a sly, materialistic look, "You have something to give me?"

"No. I. Oh well, I guess I'll see you at the get together so it doesn't matter." Yellow replied, "But you told Silver you said?"

"I don't remember bringing it up but yeah I told him."

"Hm. Well he was just here half an hour ago but he didn't tell me about it."

"Oh he was?" Blue started, a smug, teasing smile formed on her face, "Gee, I wonder what he was doing here."

"What? I, that's, I was just, what are you-"

"Relax." Blue stopped her, "I was only playing. See you guys tomorrow." Blue said heading out the door.

"Okay." Yellow said slightly uneasily.

"See ya." Called Red, he saw her wave just as the door closed behind her.

"She never would've said that if Silver was actually here." Yellow said with some embarrassment.

"That's just Blue, you know how she is. Why _was_ Silver over here if you don't mind me asking?" Red said.

"Oh, well, he's been staying nearby and since he was born here originally I've been showing him around. Especially areas around the Gym since that's probably where he would've been living." Yellow explained.

"I see. So is that what you've been up to as of late?" Red asked.

"Well that and the usual. I draw, I fish, I spend a lot of time with my Pokémon." She answered, "So how long do you think you're here for?"

"Am I annoying you already?" Red joked.

They both chuckled lightheartedly, "No actually, I know I don't see you too often but I love having you over. You're really, well, you know."

"Like I told you, if you care for your Pokémon with a kind and gentle heart, then they'll always be your friends." Red said.

Yellow blushed. Though it was something that made her feel particularly bashful, she wouldn't shy away from admitting that she idolized Red. Ever since he rescued her from an enraged Dratini, helped her catch her first Pokémon, and taught her the advice she all but lived by. That's where it started, and it took until circumstances forced her to remove her hat for Red to recognize her but. While it was embarrassing for Yellow at the time, it was for the best; it was a step in just being herself again. And it was nice to have Red remember.  
>_<p>

The next day, Viridian Gym, 4:45 p.m.

Just a while ago with the arrival of Yellow herself, everyone who was coming to the get together had made it. Red was sitting alone, having had just finished another conversation with Yellow like the other day. It was easy for her to talk to him. But Red wasn't alone for long.

"Excuse me." A voice said, "Senior?" It continued as Red turned.

It was Crystal, "Oh hey Crys. You know, 'senior' isn't necessary, just call me Red." He explained.

"Told you." Gold yelled from a few yards away.

Crystal was visually annoyed but ignored Gold for the most part, "Okay, Red." She walked up to the small bar against the wall Green and Red set up the other day and sat down next to Red, "I just wanted to ask you some things."

"Sure go ahead."

"Well, first off, I hear you were quite the capturer before I came along." She started.

"I was pretty good but I wasn't as good as you are." Red replied.

"Well, I just wanted to do some cross referencing. And since your skill is battling, I thought you'd be best to ask."

"Fire away."

"Okay, well back when you were doing most of your capturing, how many Poké Balls did you normally carry around?" Was Crystal's first question.

"About thirty or forty. I still carry some around just in case." He answered.

"What kind of Balls did you carry around? Just Poké Balls or were there others?"

"Well yeah, mostly Poké Balls. I had others but I usually challenged myself to see what I could get with Poké Balls specifically."

"There's always been a fine line between battling a Pokémon to capture it and just battling, especially considering that you don't want to hurt the Pokémon too severely and Professor Oak needs to research them afterwards. What do you think is the best way to keep the balance of those two?"

"That's a good question actually. Back in the day, I was experimenting with things like that. I find that it's really difficult to even out your team for both purposes. My team usually had to have 'battle Pokémon' and 'capture Pokémon' or a balance of moves and ways to use those moves. Of course the biggest problem is when your Pokémon's levels get so high that it's hard for even them to hold back or get the precise movements required to capture those lower level Pokémon. It sounds a lot simpler than it is. But from what I've seen and if Professor Oak's word is anything to go by, I think you've found a good balance. The most important thing is the trainer and how they use their Pokémon's abilities." Red answered.

Crystal chuckled warmly, "Thanks. Well, that's all I needed, thank you for your time."

"No problem."

"Goodbye." She said sweetly as she got up and walked away.

"Later."

Meanwhile, while that was happening.

"So they're nice people then huh?" Silver said to Blue.

"Well from what I've seen Daddy's a little irritable sometimes. But given that he's just got me back, Mummy says he's getting better." Blue replied.

"That's nice. It's good that you're getting to know your family." He said calmly.

"Well, what about you?" Blue asked what was actually a very difficult question.

"He's still getting better; he can walk around now at least. We're still pretty distant compared to you and your parents." He replied.

"Has he said anything about-"

"No he still hasn't said anything about Team Rocket." Silver cut her off, "Quite frankly I hope he never does. And just between the two of us I wish you'd quit asking." He said politely.

"You know I only ask because I worry about you. He may be your father but I'm still your pretend mother." Blue said.

"Pretend mother", was the term that Blue sometimes used when describing her relationship with Silver. She rarely used it anymore. It came from back when Silver was very young and sometimes pretended Blue was his mother, or said she was his "pretend mother". Blue naturally thought this was adorable and used it from time to time.

"I know, it's just." He struggled to find the words, "Not something I like to think about."

"Okay, tell you what, I'll quit asking. But you have to promise that if he ever mentions Team Rocket you'll tell me."

"Okay, I promise."

"Good." Blue said with relief in her voice.

She held out her arms and she and Silver hugged, as people as close as they are do. She'd always had to bend down to hug him in the past but he was gaining on her in recent years. He was only a few inches away from her height and would probably grow past her in a few years. Blue had suspected for a long time that Silver would eventually be taller than her but he was still growing a little faster than she thought he would. They released and Blue kept smiling at him, he smiled back until something apparently caught his eye, which caused Blue to turn around.

"Hey Crystal." They said coincidentally in unison as the aforementioned Crystal came up a few feet away from them.

"Hi." She responded with a friendly wave as she kept walking by.

And with that, out of the corner of her eye, Blue saw Red sitting all by his lonesome, "I'm gonna go talk to Red, but before I do, Yellow told me a little earlier that you've been going over to see her and she shows you around Viridian is that true?"

"Yeah, it was her idea. Actually it's kind of surreal. If things had gone just a little differently, I would probably be living in this Gym, or somewhere near it anyway." He said, "Why, have your parents been showing _you_ around or something?"

"No, they moved to the islands after I was kidnapped so it's not the same. To be completely honest I miss Pallet Town. Actually when I first went back to Pallet, Red showed me around but, I was just curious is all."

"Okay." Silver replied.

Blue put a hand on his shoulder and smiled before turning to go see Red, "Bye."

"Bye." He said back before turning to find something else to do.  
>_<p>

5:17

"So they're happy enough but, I still think they should get more exercise, whatta you think?" Yellow asked.

"Sure, I won't be busy for a while. And if anything comes up I'll let you know. I can understand your concern, I've never heard of Pokémon going _back_ in levels." Green replied on the subject of Yellow's Pokémon.

"Thanks. So I'll start bringing them by the Gym every so often." Yellow said.

"Okay." He finished before lifting his head to speak out to everyone in the main room, "Listen everyone I have to leave. I'll be back in some twenty minutes."

"Where're you going?" Yellow asked after a few byes and a see ya went into the air.

"I have to pick up some things from the Poké Mart. I still have to use the Gym as an actual Gym."

"I see, but before you leave I want to ask one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Can I have a hug?" Yellow said holding her arms out to her sides invitingly with a simplistic, innocent smile.

Green lifted his eyes above Yellow's head; he saw Blue and Red from where they were sitting, looking over at him with curiosity. They were curious because they'd heard from Yellow that Green, a normally calm, aloof not really affectionate guy would sometimes hug Yellow. But they'd never actually seen him do it. Granted Yellow didn't request a hug for the purpose of showing them, she was just used to getting one from Green whenever they parted. He was coming back but Green didn't pay any mind and held his arms out to give her the requested hug anyway. Yellow brought her arms around neck and brought her head up to go past Green's and rest on her arm on his right shoulder, standing on her toes to reach. The way she did it made the observing Blue think she was going to kiss him for a second. It was a brief little hug but even so Yellow always enjoyed Green's hugs for some reason she didn't even know.

Green patted her on the back, which he usually did to let her know he had to get going, "Bye." He said with a quick wave as he turned and walked out the front door.

"Bye." Yellow chirped back before walking away to find something else to preoccupy herself with.

Red and Blue turned back in their seats, "Huh." Blue started, "What makes him like her so much I wonder."

"Could have something to do with being her friend and the guy who trained her." Red said semi-sarcastically.

"Yeah I get that, but I didn't think he'd actually do it."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know, I've just never seen him hug anyone."

"Do you even know him all that well?"

"Kinda. Not as well as you or Yellow." Blue getting slightly annoyed with the conversation, felt she needed to change the subject, "But what I wanna know is." She leaned over back first in front of Red, bringing her left arm around his back to support herself with her right arm behind her head, "How well do you know me." She said with teasing eyes and an alluring voice.

Red, for the first time in Blue's life, seemed completely unfazed, "I don't know, do me a little dance and let's find out." He said uncaringly.

Blue sat back up, dumbfounded as Red calmly took a sip of punch, "Did you just flirt back to me?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Blue hesitated before continuing, "Who are you and what have you done with Red."

"I don't know what it is. I guess I've gotten used to it."

Blue looked at him skeptically, "Red, you _don't_ get used to it. Ever."

Blue actually didn't mind that Red was flirting back to her. She was just being playful. But that's just it, Red flirted back to her. In her five years of knowing him and teasing him for her own enjoyment, he had never done anything other than blush, stammer, blush _and_ stammer but usually just blush, and never seemed to respond with anything but embarrassment. Not that Blue wasn't interested in this new development or didn't _want_ Red to flirt back but it was a long chain to suddenly break.

Red kept it up, apparently not as fazed as Blue was, "I think I just did babe." He said, then took a sip of punch out of the red, see-through, plastic cup calmly, almost smugly.

Blue gave him her sly smile return, she didn't know where this sudden boldness had come from, but it was interesting, in fact, she liked it, "Really." She moved closer, "Then get used to this."

She moved closer and whispered something in his ear. Within a few seconds of listening, his eyes widened with surprise, yet somehow, he was able to keep his new found cool.  
>_<p>

5: 30

Silver had just finished a cup of punch and set it down. He thought to himself. This meeting was meant to be something for a few of the Pokédex owners to relax and catch up. So what was he doing? He was just sitting, minding his own business. He decided to talk to someone and took a brief look around. Across from the bar he was sitting at was Yellow, sitting at a table fiddling away with a yellow DS with a Pikachu imprint on it with nothing keeping her company but a cup of punch. He'd hoped that he wasn't interrupting anything important like a difficult boss fight but fortunately she seemed to be done and put it away before he reached her table.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi Silver." She said in her cheery voice as she saw him.

He sat down casually, "How has your day been?" He asked.

"Pretty Good. It's nice to see everyone." She replied.

Silver nodded, "Gold could be somewhere else though."

Yellow chuckled warmly, she knew Gold was actually Silver's best friend and that he was just kidding in the way he usually did at Gold's expense.

"I heard that." Said Gold, coming up behind where Yellow was with a smug grin on his face, "Making fun of someone behind his back? I'd expect it from Silver but you Yellow."

"Sorry." She said with a slightly bashful look on her face, "It's just, I know you guys."

"Ah forget about it." He said, "Enjoying the punch guys?"

"Yeah." Silver said plainly.

"It's really good, who made this?" Yellow asked.

"I have Emerald making it in the back." Gold replied, "Anyway. I've got some stuff to do. Later." He said on his leave.

"Bye." Silver and Yellow said, coincidentally in unison, which made Silver smile and Yellow chuckle again.

"So how about you, anything new?" Yellow asked.

"Not really." He took a sip of the punch they were just talking about before going on, "What were you playing?"

"Space Invaders." She replied, taking a sip herself.

"Oh cool." Silver said casually.

There was a brief, two second silence before Yellow spoke up, "I feel funny… Like 'haha' funny."  
>_<p>

5:45

Gold made his way around the bar counter that Crystal was sitting at, "Hey Crys."

"Do I know you? You look like a pervert, help, help, someone help!" She pretended to shout, "Oh wait, that's right, I'm Crystal. Come back around here so I can kick you."

"Hardy-har-har. Where is everyone getting sense of humor from? You, Red, Blue, even Silver's cracked a few jokes."

"Speaking of which, are Silver and Yellow okay?" Crystal asked.

"Whatta you mean?"

"I don't know, I mean look at them. Don't they seem a little… Off?"

"Off?"

"Well." She pointed at the booth they were sitting at, "Look, look at what they're doing."

Silver was sitting next to Yellow; looking at the screen of the DS she was playing, the two of them were talking somewhat quickly, usually one speaking up immediately after the other, "Shoot through the shield." He urged.

"I can't."

"You gotta shoot through the shield or you can't get 'em all."

"I don't have to shoot through the shield."

"Shoot it."

"I'm on the last row I-"

"They're gonna land."

"I'm on the last row I've almost got it."

"Yeah but they're gonna land."

"Stop it."

"They are."

"No they aren't I got-"

"Hurry, get it."

"Don't."

"Get it."

"Silver don't."

Then the last two ships landed with several primitive bleeps and bloops and Yellow and Silver were treated to a game over screen, "Ah now I died." Yellow whined.

"No you didn't you're right here."

Yellow turned to look at Silver, "Why did you do that Silver?"

"What."

Immature tears were starting to come to her eyes, "You made me die. I thought you were. You were my friend."

"I'm sorry."

"You messed me up." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Silver hugged her, "I didn't mean to." He said with an upset voice.

"Okay." Yellow said calming down, accepting Silver's hug and sitting there silently for a moment, "I wanna play again."

"Go for it." Silver encouraged, letting go of her.

Yellow was back to her DS, "So how does shooting through the shield help?"

"I. I don't even know anymore, dude." Silver said blankly.

Gold and Crystal had witnessed the spectacle with puzzled and even slightly off put looks. Crystal wasn't expecting things to escalate like that but none the less it proved her point.

"Okay I kinda see what you mean." Gold began, "But hey, it's a party. Maybe they're just loosening up."

"It's Silver."

"Good point. And now that you mention it, Red and Blue seem mellow today don't they?" He said pointing in their direction.

"No I mean it, they'd love you." Blue said.

"Oh come on." Red replied.

"I'm serious! They pretty much told me so." She continued, "I told them how you let me stay with you after the Pokémon League, how you helped me when I went into shock and how nice you always are to me. I'm not kidding they'd really like you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I mean hey," A seductive look came onto Blue's face again, "I do."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." He replied with the same flirtatious attitude she had.

"How do you know?" She said, "Maybe I've seen a lot more than you know."

"Yeah? Well maybe I've seen some things of yours that you have no idea about."

She moved closer, "Humor me."

Crystal observed them from afar, "I don't know, I guess. I mean sometimes Blue _does_ just talk to him without saying something flirty."

"I know but still, this was Blue's idea, you think she'd be up and about more. And I think I might've seen Red actually say something flirty that made Blue stammer for once."

"Really?" Crystal said turning back to them, "That seems out of character for Blue. If Red started flirting back with her you'd think she'd be excited."

"It's not like Red either. I've trained with him and believe me; the guy couldn't flirt with a dating sim girl."

"I'm going to go right ahead and try and forget that you said that." Crystal said with annoyance.

"Whatever. How do you like the punch?" Gold asked.

"It's really good actually."

"Yeah, Emerald really wanted to make it for some reason. Speaking of which I should see how he's doing."

"Well let him know I said I liked it." She said as she finished her cup.

"Alright." Gold said relaxantly, he grabbed the ladle in the punchbowl next to him, "Here, have some more." He said pouring her a new glass.

"Oh thank you."

"Yeah sure." He said, walking into the kitchen area while Crystal took a fresh sip.

Crystal paused before saying or doing anything. Something felt different, "I feel funny… Like 'haha' funny."

Silver walked up next to her and picked up the punchbowl, seemingly getting ready to walk away with it, "I'm gonna have to borrow this." He said turning to look at her briefly before leaving.

Crystal watched him for a second or so and turned her attention elsewhere, apparently unconcerned with whatever Silver intended to do with the bowl.  
>_<p>

Gold came in to see Emerald stirring away in a second punchbowl, "How's it going?" He asked.

"Okay." Emerald replied lazily.

"Is this all you've been doing back here? Why don't you come out for a bit?"

Before Emerald could respond, there was a sudden crashing noise from the main area before someone, supposedly Red of all people hollered; "It's too damn quiet in here!" There was a round of cheering in agreement and loud music from nowhere started playing.

"Hey hey don't start the party without me!" Gold yelled, not wanting to miss the excitement he'd been waiting for, "Okay Emerald, real quick when do you think the next bowl will be out."

"Oh it's ah…" He trailed off, "Just a little of this a little of that, and some a this." He replied holding up a clear bottle.

"Emerald, we went over this, water, punch mix, and some extra sugar." Gold corrected.

"Well the, the faucet stopped working. So I used this water bottle." Emerald said holding the bottle up to Gold. It read, "Spiked Water".

"Spiked water? Lemme see that." He took the bottle from him, reading its contents, "Completely undetectable to the taste buds. Rald you put this in the punch!"

"Yeah, see it said it was relaxing." He pointed to the print that read, "For when things need to get 'relaxed'." Putting relaxed in quotation marks.

"You didn't drink any of it did you?"

"Well how'mah 'sposed to know it tastes good?" He said with an exaggerated slur like he was referencing something.

Gold didn't get the reference but didn't care, "Where did you even get this!"

"It was in the cupboard." Emerald said, pointing the cupboard above his head.

Before Gold could say anything there was some bumping like someone had climbed onto the counter, "I'm topless." A person who could've been anyone but sounded like Blue yelled while Gold's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"No you're not," Another voice that could theoretically be anybody's but sounded an awful lot like Red replied, then there was the distinctive noise of ripping fabric, "_Now_ you're topless."

Gold started running, almost instinctively towards the door but something kept him from actually going out the door. He turned to see Emerald griping his jacket with his extender hand, "Whatta ya doin' I wanna see what's happening." Gold didn't _actually_ believe anyone out there was topless, but needless to say he was more than curious to see what had kicked everyone up after he left.

"You're wasting your time, no one's topless out there, that's just the bottled water talking." He said.

"Bottled wat-" Gold paused as it hit him.

Red and Blue's tameness, the very idea that Red could flirt back to Blue, everyone's shared sense of humor that he'd never seen before, Silver especially, Silver and Yellow's erratic behavior, and for that matter, Silver and Crystal were being _fun_. Something they never did around him. Either because he made it impossible or they just didn't want to with him around. At first Gold thought that maybe they'd loosened up because of the party, but now that he thought about it, that probably wouldn't be enough to make them actually fun. Like party fun. Crystal maybe, Silver never, especially with how slow and uneventful it'd been and was mostly supposed to be up until now.

For that matter if the "topless" person was Blue like he'd guessed, there's no way Silver would let this go on the way it was. While he had eventually one day gotten Silver to admit that he considered Gold to be his best friend, or best male human friend anyway, his best male friend being Sneasel and his best human friend being Blue, Silver, to this day, was still mad at him for touching for Blue's butt that one time. It wasn't something he did often but Blue was _really_ pretty, and her butt was _very_ touchable. But he couldn't think of that now. More important things were happening. How strong was that stuff? Come to think of it he was a little fuzzy around the edges, and he'd only had two cups.

"Emerald, you didn't put the water in the first bowl did you?" Gold asked, pretty much knowing the answer.

"Well that's, you see. Jane, school, to. Went…" He started, wobbling the whole way through, "…Monkeyapplecarburetor-" He said very quickly before collapsing, unable to keep balance on his stilts.

Gold burst through the door in the main area and started shouting, "Alright guys I need you to…" He stopped and saw the entire room completely destroyed, paint was coming off, bar stools were broken and knocked over, there were several ripped curtains from nowhere and tables and been pulled out of the ground and knocked over, and the bar against the wall that Red and Blue were sitting at was pulled out on one end… somehow. There hadn't even been that much noise but the Gym was still totaled and Gold's colleagues were nowhere in sight, "Aw crap!" He yelled, "They're gone!..." He said with an angry, slightly pouting face, then he turned his head and saw some translucent red splashes on one spot, "And they took the punchbowl!" He said with a face of annoyance and horror but mostly annoyance, "This is not good." Gold said dreadfully.

Suddenly someone climbed up from the side of the bar Gold was at, "Mm, what with all the yelling?" Crystal said in voice that sounded a little whiny.

"Crystal!" Gold exclaimed, he jumped over the counter to meet her, "Oh man am I glad to see-what happened to your pants?"

"Oh oh _now_ look who's talking." She began, moving a leg forward and knocking over the stool that was in front of her, it was broken and its base was facing downward, which covered her pelvic area from Gold's view and given how small her shorts were, made it look like she wasn't wearing any, also her jacket was missing. She stopped and looked at it for little less than half a second when it hit the ground before yelling, "Come 'ere you son of a bitch!" And she threw her cup at the ground in anger when she said "bitch".

"I thought you liked my mom." Gold said before Crystal grabbed him by the collar.

There was a low growl in her voice, then she put the top of her head against his chest and started crying, after a second she looked up at him and shouted in an upset voice; "I'm not that serious. I was in a whirlpool for heck's sake. I can be really fun when I'm not working." Her mood suddenly snapped from upset to challenging, "An ass-load of fun. I could. I could um." She struggled for a second, "I could fun you under the, the-the table." She said with her face right up in his.

"Crystal what're you talking about?"

Her mood snapped again, "Does it bother you that I'm this close to you?"

"What?"

"What if I kiss you?"

Gold stopped and considered this, "Hm, well she's clearly smashed." He thought and continued mentally, "Would she even remember?... Well I have to find the others still… I guess I could steal a kiss, and maybe some other stuff too… No no I couldn't live with myself… Well maybe I could, but there'd be too many questions."

Crystal's mood switched again, "Why aren't you answering me!" She yelled tearfully, and switched again, "I want ice cream." She said, putting her fingers in Gold's with a bubbly smile, "Did you know there was and ice cream Pokémon? I wonder which came first."

"Look Crys did you see any of the others?" Gold asked.

"Oh they're gone." She said sweetly.

"Where?"

"Do I look like I know everything!" She snapped, apparently angry again, "What's so special about them anyway?" Then her mood went back to sad and whiny, "Do you hate me?"

"Okay calm dow-"

Her mood went back to happy "Maybe if I took my shirt off; I mean it is kinda warm in here without the punch."

"Crys-"

"Aw shaddup, you'd love it you pervert." She continued to talk over what he was saying, teasing him about how she was gonna do it.

She'd started jumping a little while she talked when Gold yelled, "Crystal!" He began, throwing her arms down, "Look in a hundred other situations this'd be awesome, but right now I need you to keep your damn shirt on."

Suddenly there was another, smaller crashing noise. Gold shifted his eyes to see Green. Back from wherever he needed to be and standing with a dumbfounded look on his face at the two in the destroyed room in the back of his Gym. So shocked that he dropped the plastic bags he was carrying. Gold looked at him with a startled look, not even wanting to think of what Green would do to him if he thought this was his fault. Crystal on the other hand, looked at him indifferently, like she was watching TV or something.

Gold turned to him with his hands up defensively and said as calmly as he could; "I know what you're thinkin'."  
>_<p>

Green was rubbing his temples in frustration, "So… Emerald spiked the punch, how again?"

"With this." Gold said showing Green the bottle, he'd gone to grab it when he went back and dragged Emerald out, Emerald was now in Crystal's arms while she slouched against the counter with her jacket back on, humming some tune and occasionally giggling. Green took the bottle from Gold, "Seriously, why do you even have this?"

In response Green turned the bottle so its bottom was facing him. On the bottom, in light blue lettering, it read; "Property of Blue".

Gold looked bewildered for a moment, "Well why does _she_ even have this!"

"Look it doesn't matter, we need to find them. There's a spare room upstairs, it has a bed, Emerald should be okay."

"What about Crys?"

"I feel a fuzzy, tingling feeling that feels like being loved for the shape of my booty." Crystal spoke out with girlish glee, "I think I'm about to die." She snapped to a fearful voice.

Green kept a calm voice, "Well we can't just leave her here now can we? We'll keep an eye on her while we keep an eye out for them."

"You're serious?" Gold replied.

"You got a better idea?"

"Ah, fine." Gold said with a frustrated voice, "But we're never gonna find 'em."  
>_<p>

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the Viridian Forest.

"Okay, ready?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah." Silver replied.

"Okay, three, two, one, go."

The two of them held up the nearly empty punch bowl and both started drinking what was left from it.

Once it was gone they put it down and Yellow gave a relaxed "Aah." Then lightly burped.

Immediately she held her hand up to her mouth and blushed.

"Nice." Silver said.

"Don't point it out!" Yellow whined, "It's embarrassing." Their conversation was as fast paced as earlier, with each one speaking up immediately after the other.

"Well I think it was cool. So what now?"

Yellow suddenly got excited, "Wanna go over to my house?"

"Why?"

"It's purple."

"Really?"

"I don't 'member…" She paused with her finger to her chin and her eyes up at the sky, "Let's go anyway!" She finished, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Sweet."  
>_<p>

Some time later, at the Sevii Islands.

"I don't know." Red said.

"Come on. They'll love you to itty bitty pieces."

"Why?"

"Well, well. Because!" Blue exclaimed, "You're great! You… You wear red. And, and your name is Red. And I like red."

"But what if they hate red? Should I take my shirt off?"

"Maybe later." Blue said with a smug smile, "But Red, I always, I always tell 'em how nice you are to me. They like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah now let's get in there." She finished with a relaxed slur.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yeah let's go, this is happening, right now."

There was a knock before the front door came open, "Mummy, Daddy. I'm respecting your authority and privacy by knocking but I'm also asserting my equality as your daughter by coming in anyway!"

"Oh you're back." Said Blue's mother coming from around a corner, "Oh who's this?"

"Is Daddy here? I wanna introduce a friend." Blue said.

Blue's father came around the same corner before she even finished her sentence, "Right here. Who's this?"

"This is my friend Red; he helped me rescue you when you were sucked into a black hole? Ah you probably don't remember." Her parents seemed disturbed to be reminded and almost off put at the idea that they wouldn't remember but they didn't get the chance to speak up before Blue continued, "But you remember, I told you about Red right?"

"Oh, yes. We've heard a lot about you." Blue's father said in an underwhelmed voice.

"Hi Mr. Blue's mom." Red said in a slurry voice with his hand held up, getting a raised eyebrow from the man he was talking to.

Blue pushed her mother over towards him and said in a giggly voice; "No Red, _that's_ my mom."

"Oh… Hi Mr. Blue's mom."  
>_<p>

Viridian Forest.

"What makes you so sure they're in the forest?" Gold asked, he was carrying an insipid, lightly smiling Crystal on his back while following Green.

"I'm not. I have no idea where they are, but we have to start looking somewhere." Green replied, making his way through the woods.

"You know they have flying Pokémon, they could be anywhere."

"I know, I'm just hoping they're nearby. Yellow loves this forest, so it's a good place to start."

They forced there way past a group of trees. Moving onward... Just then though, Silver and Yellow passed by the area they were just at. Silver was limply hanging off of Yellow as they stumbled there way through the forest, speaking in slurry voices.

"Hey did you know there's an ice cream Pokémon?" Silver asked.

"Did you know there's three of them?" Yellow asked back.

"I don't know, did you know that?"

"Of course I know, I just told you. Why wouldn't I know? That doesn't make any sense." Yellow said with a big grin on her face.

"We're talking about ice cream Pokémon."

"Yeah, good point."  
>_<p>

Boy that was long. Can you believe this was originally supposed to be a one shot? Now it's looking to be three or four parts long. I wonder if I should have taken the conversation between Red and Crystal. I need to remind myself I'm writing Pokémon every once in a while. Even if it's not the main focus, that's the world they live in and these are the sort of things they talk about. Plus I wanted to get some in-character moments in before I went off that path for humor. A lot of fan-writers, myself included, have written Silver and Giovanni as adopting normal lives and just kinda forgetting Team Rocket. I realized some time ago that it wouldn't be like that, it's way too complicated and Giovanni's done too much harm to slink into a life like that. That'll be a plot point in this story.

The Space Invaders gag comes from how Satoshi Tajiri(the creator of Pokémon) was addicted to the game, and it borrows from a similar joke on Family Guy, except I used Space Invaders instead of Pac-Man. The dialogue "Ah now I died" and "No you didn't you're right here" is actually another very discreet reference to Tajiri. He believes it's unhealthy and disrespectful for people, especially children to associate death with losing a game. That's why Pokémon only ever faint and why places that relate to death are always so depressing. It's treating death with respect. Not that it stops anybody from saying "he died" when a Pokémon faints. Have fun knowing Tajiri hates you. XD

Writing the character drunk is fun. I can get away with virtually anything. Though I do have some of this madness mapped out. Drunk-Silver is a "fun dude", very laid-back. Drunk-Yellow is meant to embody all of Yellow's cuteness, obnoxiously so, and act half her age. Yellow strikes me as a character who would never grow up if she were given the option. It's almost like Silver's babysitting, albeit irresponsibly. Drunk-Crystal is moody and can't decide how she feels and Drunk-Emerald was something of a plot device for this chapter. Drunk-Red and Drunk-Blue act however the plot demands it at this point.

And does anyone else think Generation V is awesome? Maybe it's because I'm American but I'm in love with Braviary. Ice cream Pokémon for the win!


End file.
